The Number Of The Moose
by RaVeNs eViL sKyTtLe
Summary: after waiting FOREVER i present CHAPTER TEN!. I don't really want to give anything away.... This fic takes place nine years after Todd was admitted to the asylum. Insanity shall ensue..'R' for language, tortureviolence, death, and slash.
1. Finally Home

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny or Squee, unfortunately, for the ALMIGHTY Jhonen Vasquez does!! Bow down before his power!!! I said bow damnit!!  
  
Okay, well I've been grounded from watching wrestling for.....a long time now. So I actually lost interest for a little while, but if you do care, I will work on my other fics soon. And besides, I just needed a break. My Johnny muse refused to stay silent any longer and Squee, well he's just so adorable! This was originally just going to be about Squee, but ya know how things work. So on to the fic!  
  
Note: It would probably be a good idea if you read all seven JtHM and all four SQUEE! books before reading this... it would be less confusing.  
  
1. Finally Home  
  
It had been such a long time since he saw that house. Almost nine years now. Nine years... He wondered if Johnny was still there. He wanted him to be. This was the first time in his whole life he ever really *wanted* to see Johnny.  
  
Todd ran as fast as he could down the street. After all these years, he still remembered how to get there. He ran past Johnny's house to his own. He had to see that first. There was a light on, but it wasn't his parent's car and he doubted they got a new one. He looked up to the roof where he used to sit at night and look at the stars.  
  
There was a young girl sitting there. Staring up at the sky. Todd smiled to himself, despite the fact that his parents were gone. He wondered if Johnny had befriended that girl like he did himself.  
  
Todd jumped when he heard a crash and someone yell obscenities next door. Johnny *was* still there!! He ran to the front of the old house known as 777 and slowly began to open the door. He stopped and looked at the lawn. It was still just dirt with that old sign that read "KEEP OFF! It's impolite to walk on the dead." He smiled. Somehow it was comforting. Strange but comforting. Todd shook his head and entered the old house.  
  
"...Johnny?" Todd closed the door behind him. "It's Todd... Er, Squee." He said, remembering that Johnny always called him that. There was another crash that came from the kitchen.  
  
"Squee?" Johnny slowly walked into the living room, soaked in blood and holding a butchers' knife. "You lie! You aren't Squee, Squee is little!!" He glared at the tall, skinny man standing before him claiming to be Squee.  
  
"I am Squee." Todd said calmly not wanting to upset Johnny.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow and took a few steps closer to Todd. "How do I know you aren't some lying alien that wants to kill me or use my brains for some experiment?" He poked Todd's shoulder with the end of the knife. "Hmmm?"  
  
Todd pulled a piece of stuffing out of his pocket and held it up to Johnny. "Say hi to Shmee."  
  
"FUCK! Get that vile thing away from me!" Johnny stumbled backwards, but caught himself before he fell. "Get rid of it!!" He pulled out a dagger and pointed it at the remainder of Shmee. That evil fucking bear...  
  
Todd smirked and threw the bit of stuffing out the window. Shmee has stopped talking to him a long time ago. He just held on to the stuffing. Somehow it helped him stay sane in that crazy place that was supposed to help him.  
  
Johnny grinned widely and dropped the knife. "Squeegee!!" He hugged Todd tightly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Nny, but I can't really breathe..." Todd gasped for air.  
  
Johnny released him. "Sorry." He scratched his head. "So how was the asylum?"  
  
Todd sat down on the old worn out couch. "Well it was really boring. Pretty lonely too." He sighed deeply. "I kinda forgot what it's like to be free."  
  
"Hmmm....well it was what, eight years?"  
  
"Nine." Todd corrected him. Either way it was too fucking long.  
  
"Damn." Johnny sighed deeply. "That's a really long time."  
  
A sick cough emitted from the kitchen and the shifting of something large could be heard. "What the hell?!" Johnny muttered angrily. "Why aren't you dead yet?!" He yelled as he stormed into the kitchen. Johnny grabbed his knife and through it at the guy's head. He instantly dropped dead.  
  
Todd's eye twitched slightly as he watched from the doorway.  
  
Johnny turned around to return to the living room, but stopped when he saw Todd. "Squee, you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"I um.... I always look pale." Todd stared the dead man on Johnny's kitchen floor.  
  
"Oh come on. Squeegee, it's not like you haven't seen me kill someone before." Johnny placed his foot on the man's head and yanked the knife from his skull. Then he wiped himself and the blade clean of blood.  
  
"I know. It's just...." Todd trailed off and continued to stare at the dead body. The last time he saw Johnny kill someone he nearly pissed himself. Now he wasn't scared at all. He had just seen a man have a butchers knife thrust into his head, and he wasn't scared. What the fuck was wrong with him?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Todd shook his head. 'I think.....I think I'm finally home.' Todd thought. He looked up at Johnny. "Can I stay here with you? I don't have anywhere else to go and..."  
  
"Don't worry about it! You can stay!" Johnny grinned.  
  
"Thank you." Todd said quietly as he looked back at the body. Why wasn't he scared?  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter one! I'm hoping you people like it. Um....if you do, a review would be nice. I really like reviews. Yeah.... 


	2. Demons and Voices

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: Jhonen own Johnny and Squee. I don't. So sad. And this is an example of why I don't own them. God...Jhonen would kill me if he knew what I was doing with his creations.  
  
Well I have nothing to rant about at this point in time....so....here's the next chapter!  
  
2. Demons and Voices (Todd's pov)  
  
"So Squee, why didn't you ever break out of the asylum? It wasn't the most secure place in the world." Johnny sat down on the couch and motioned for me to do the same. "It would've been really easy to get out."  
  
"I dunno." I sat down awkwardly next to him. "I guess I felt safe or something. I was given food. I had a room to myself. And they never let anything really bad happen. I felt like my demons couldn't get me."  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Well demons can get you wherever you are. Even if you are locked up in a padded cell."  
  
I just stared at Nny. He had a point. But I didn't think of that then. I felt safe so that meant I was. Or so I thought. Maybe that's why Shmee stopped talking to me... Did the demons did get me?  
  
"Squee? Hey....you okay in there?" Nny waved his hand in my face and snapped me from my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah... I was just thinking."  
  
"You've changed Squeegee." Nny smiled at me. He looked like a cute, innocent child, save for the blood. Wait...I called Nny cute.  
  
"Well being locked up for nine years will do that too a person." I looked down at my feet because I could feel the redness in my face. I called Nny cute. What the hell is wrong with me? First I'm not scared of him KILLING someone, and then I think he's cute! I've gone mad. I really have.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, cause you look kinda sick." Johnny tilted his head and bent down so he could look at me. I closed my eyes as soon as they met his. I couldn't even look at him. "Squee?"  
  
I slightly opened my right eye to look at him. His brow was wrinkled and he was looking at me with confusion and....worry....in his eyes. "Yeah?" I heard myself squeak in a voice much like when I was young...  
  
...And terrified of 'The Scary Neighbor Man'.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nny asked softly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, you think I can't tell when something's wrong with you? Squee, tell me what's up." Johnny said almost pleadingly. Then he jumped up and stared at the basement door. "Hold that thought! I gotta feed the wall, be right back!!"  
  
"What?" I looked up as he ran for the door.  
  
"A demon that isn't in my head anymore! I'll explain later, wait here!" And with that he disappeared into the basement.  
  
What the hell was he talking about? Then I heard a scream from down there.  
  
*A demon. Didn't you hear him?*  
  
"Who's there?" I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
*You wont find us. You can't see us.* Another voice said.  
  
*Just get out. Get out before it gets you like it got him.* Another one hissed. I don't like this. Not one bit.  
  
What the hell is going on?! "J-Johnny!?!" I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.  
  
*Shhh!! Don't! Just go! Save yourself!!*  
  
"JOHNNY!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!" Johnny flung the door open so hard he left a dent in the wall behind it. "DON'T FUCK WITH SQUEE!!!" He growled venomously.  
  
All I could do was stare. At least something scared me. But it proved I had gone crazy. I was hearing voices.  
  
Nny's expression changed to one of worry again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I....I think....so." I stammered. What just happened? "What...was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry about them. I forgot to tell you they were here."  
  
"What is 'they'?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"The voices. Don't let them get to you. It's a pain in the ass. Trust me." Nny shook his head. "They say that they're 'good' and can 'help' you get away from the sickness. But they ARE it. Ignore them or they'll get a hold of you. And we definitely don't want that." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face the basement. "We don't want you to end up like me." I barely heard his whisper.  
  
~*~  
  
WOO! I made it to the end of chapter two! And updated really soon! I rock. Well no...not really since it isn't as good as I would like it to be. I just couldn't find a way to fix it. Blah. Anywho, I like reviews as I already said. So pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassseeeeeee review!!!!!! Or it will make Squee cry! And you don't wanna see him cry do you? 


	3. No really It was just a Frenchfry

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: I own only my idea and my words. Jhonen Vasquez owns Squee and Johnny. If you don't know this, then I don't know what you're doing reading this fic.  
  
3. "No...really. It was just a French-fry." (Johnny's pov)  
  
"I need a Brain Freezy. Wanna come?" I asked trying to change the subject. I actually didn't want a Brain Freezy, which was quite surprising. I just needed some air. I said too much about the sickness. The voices... Everything.  
  
"No...I think I'll just try and sleep. I haven't slept in a while and I'm kinda tired."  
  
Thank god. "Okay. I wont be too long." I grabbed my coat on my way out just to be sure I had enough knives. I think I only had one on me. Which is never enough.  
  
It was such a nice night. Cool, but still warm enough to let you know summer was still there. And of course those horrid people that don't deserve to walk this earth plagued it, ruining my alone time. Without fail I was noticed. I always was.  
  
"Hey fag do you got a smoke?!" One of them called. I tried by best to ignore it. I know Squee doesn't much like me killing people, and getting home covered in blood would be a dead giveaway. Haha. DEAD giveaway! Heh heh......  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I was hit by something.  
  
"A French-fry." I stated calmly walking over to the group of annoying little bastards. "Who threw the French-fry?"  
  
"I did." One of them smirked.  
  
I slowly pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "What gives you the right to hit me with a FUCKING FRENCH-FRY?!?" I hissed getting louder with each word.  
  
"What's with the knife? Chill out! It was just a French-fry!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!! It was more than a French-fry!"  
  
"No...really. It was just a French-fry." An overly skinny blonde stated.  
  
"No one asked you." I snapped as I shoved a knife into her face. "And it wasn't just the French-fry. You called me a fag." I turned back to the fry thrower. "You asshole! How can you just call me something if you have no idea who I am? You don't know me!! You can't possibly judge me or tell me what I am!!! And on top of it, you asked me for a smoke!!" I pressed the blade against his throat and a tiny bit of blood beaded around it. "Do you KNOW how disgusting that is?!"  
  
*Johnny don't kill him. It's bad to kill people.*  
  
"FUCK YOU MEAT!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Wha....what are y...you t...t...talking about?"  
  
"None of your business." I growled, and then slit his throat. "Let this be a lesson to you all." I said as I looked around the table. "You don't want to meet the same horrible fate as those two, do you?"  
  
Most of them shook their heads. The rest were too scared to move.  
  
"Good. Remember this the next time you choose a person to pick at." I smiled insanely at them and walked away. I was feeling a little better.  
  
*That wasn't very nice Johnny.*  
  
"I didn't kill all of them. I think that was nice."  
  
*You killed two of them though.*  
  
"Your point would be?" I snorted.  
  
*It was BAD!*  
  
"Not if you ask me. Now will you just leave me alone? I need a Brain Freezy."  
  
*I thought you didn't want one.*  
  
"I didn't. But now I do. Got a problem with that?"  
  
*Of course not. But while you're getting that disgusting frozen thing, why don't you get some food for Todd. You don't have anything to eat in your house.*  
  
"Oh...right. That's a good idea. Now go away." I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked the rest of the way to the 24/7 staring at the sidewalk in front of me. What if they did get Squee? What if he ends up like me? I don't want him to be like that... He's so nice. He doesn't deserve to end up like this.  
  
~*~  
  
That was kinda short....grr. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. But at least I like it more than my last chapter!! I think I wrote Nny pretty well.... I dunno. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Fuck

The Number of the Moose  
  
Ooooh! I wanna thank all of you lovely people who have reviewed my fic thus far! *Hugs you all* I would give you all Brain Freezies if I possibly could, but it's a little hard to do so since most of you are probably far away.... But I still thank you! Hehehe! And because I love you all, this chapter is longer. Oooooo, fun. (I'm hyper as I write this. Can you tell??)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't think I even own my words anymore. Johnny does. And um....lets just say Jhonen would KILL me if he knew what I was doing to his wonderful creations.  
  
4. Fuck  
  
Johnny smiled to himself as he walked down the street. He had his Brain Freezy and some food. Mostly skettioes and other such things, but it was still food so Todd could eat.  
  
"I wonder if I can protect Squeegee from the voices..." Johnny asked himself. Or his brain Freezy. Not too sure on that one.  
  
*Probably not.*  
  
Johnny stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the bag of food, sending cans rolling everywhere. "...Mr.....Fuck?"  
  
*Why....you do remember me!* Eff laughed.  
  
Johnny looked around for the little doughboy. "But...you're gone. The Moose.....didn't it kill you?" He bit his lip nervously.  
  
*Not quite. And stop looking. You won't find me.*  
  
"Oh. Why's that? It's not that hard to find a styrofoam doughboy."  
  
*Because Johnny, I'm a real boy now." Eff said much like 'Pinocchio'.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked, as he began to pick up the scattered cans.  
  
A man just a few inches shorter than Johnny stepped onto the sidewalk from an ally. His fire red hair fell around his face in shoulder length messy spikes. Black eyes were barely visible behind the shorter bangs covering them. He wore all black, which looked quite comical on him because of his paper white skin.  
  
"Holy shit. Mr. Eff?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"But....how?"  
  
"Master said I could come back as a human. He said it was more punishment than anything... I'm beginning to think he was right."  
  
"Punishment?" Johnny asked. "Oh! Wait, I get it. You were trying to keep me alive and feeding that wall, and that's not what he wanted. So you were working against him. Therefore he punished you!"  
  
Eff blinked in surprise at Johnny's somewhat sane and intelligent answer. "Yes."  
  
"What, you didn't think I know? I always knew! ...Well not always... but I knew!" Johnny grabbed the last can of food and shoved it into the bag, then began to walk again.  
  
"Johnny... I know you never really liked me or D-boy, but I have no place to go..."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Please Johnny? I'm the one that didn't try to get you to kill yourself all the fucking time! I tried to help you!" Eff pleaded.  
  
Johnny turned to look at the 'new and improved' Eff. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned and continued walking.  
  
- - At Nny's....'house'...if you can call it that - -  
  
Johnny sat on the end of the couch and stared sown at the sleeping form of Todd. "Be quiet so you don't wake him." He whispered to Eff.  
  
"Of course." Eff replied sarcastically.  
  
Johnny shot a look at Eff, and then returned his eyes to Todd. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about........ He looks so peaceful.'  
  
*You love him don't you?*  
  
Johnny snapped his head up to stare at Eff again. "What?" He asked quietly, but the venom in his voice was obvious.  
  
*Ooooh. You do.* Eff said teasingly.  
  
"I do not."  
  
*Yes you do. I know you Johnny. I know what you think, how you feel, what you want.*  
  
Johnny glared at Eff, disgusted. "You sound like Meat now." He growled.  
  
*Oh please Johnny! Don't compare me to him. By the way, where is he?*  
  
"It doesn't matter. He's quiet so I'm not complaining. Now get out of my head." Johnny gave Eff the evil eye. "And stay out."  
  
"You're just being mean because you know I know." Eff snickered.  
  
"You don't know anything! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!! ALRIGHT?!?" Johnny yelled, losing his temper. "Oh fook." He looked down at Todd who just twitched a little, but was still sleeping.  
  
"Kid can sleep." Eff stated, amused.  
  
Johnny nodded in agreement. "Um...will you take that bag into the kitchen and put the stuff away?"  
  
Eff raised an eyebrow at Johnny. "Give me one good reason why I should."  
  
"I'll give you two." Johnny drew a deep breath. "One; I am letting you back into my house." His eye twitched slightly. "And two; if you don't, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Much worse being human and having your head ripped off, than being Styrofoam and having it happen. Now do it." Johnny growled.  
  
Eff laughed nervously, believing that Johnny would kill him over something so trivial as a bag full of groceries. "Good reasons enough." He grabbed the bag and quickly headed into the kitchen.  
  
Johnny hesitantly pulled the left of his long black gloves off. He reached forward, then pulled his hand back, repeated this a few times, then finally brushed the hair from Todd's sleeping eyes, which just fell back in front of them as soon as he pulled away.  
  
Johnny watched his hand as he drew it back to his chest and then looked back down at Todd. He looked back at his hand and watched it as he moved it slowly closer to Todd's face once again. This time Johnny's fingers grazed Todd's cheek, causing him to flinch slightly, as he pushed the hair behind his ear so it would stay. "He.......looks like...what I would imagine an angel *should* look like..." Johnny muttered as he closely observed a scar on Todd's cheek. "Must've happened in the asylum. I don't remember him having a scar there..." He slowly placed his thumb on the scar. "Looks like it had to hurt."  
  
Johnny sighed deeply. "Maybe.... I do...." He shook his head violently and snapped his hand back to his chest. "No.... what the hell am I talking about?" He hissed at himself. "It's Squee for fucks sake." He pulled his glove back on and buried his face in his hands. "Fuck. What if I DO? Shit. I wouldn't even know if I did..." He groaned.  
  
"Um....Johnny, can you come here?" Eff yelled.  
  
Johnny got up and stalked into the kitchen. "Don't yell you fool. Squee is still asleep!" He snapped. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"You really need to clean your kitchen if you want me to put any of this shit away."  
  
"Oh..... Yeah. I guess I do...." Johnny said, observing the blood splattered everywhere. Even inside his cupboards. "Well lets get started then."  
  
- - Back in the living room... - -  
  
Todd opened his eyes as soon as he heard Johnny and Eff moving things in the kitchen, and sat up. He brought his hand to the scar on his cheek where Johnny had touched it and stared blankly at the floor.  
  
He had been half-awake the entire time.  
  
~*~  
  
Wheeeeeeee! I had fun with that one! I am so evil, yes? Eh...sorry it took forever to get posted. I had it pretty much finished for a while, but I never got around to actually typing it up.... I have no clue how long its gonna be till the next chapter because I have to write a story for English class and that's gonna take up all of my thinking skills. Lol. Well.....review please!!! Or um.....Johnny will be angry. Cause ya see, he likes reviews too. Yeah. And he's scary when he's angry. 


	5. Where is Squeegee?

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even technically own Fiz since she's an Irken and Jhonen created Irkens. But she is my alter ego, so does that make her mine? Shit. I don't know. But you all know Jhonen owns his fans anyways so......yeah. Oh and Zil doesn't own herself either since she's and Irken too.  
  
Note: This chapter is actually good for something! After finishing it I realized that it formed a plot! Sort of...  
  
5. Where is Squeegee????  
  
Fiz: Hellooooooooo everyone!! Time for chapter FIVE!  
  
Nny: Erm...Hi.  
  
Pepito: Hello. *Waves unenthusiastically*  
  
Fiz: ....Where's Squeegee?  
  
Nny: NO! YOU CAN'T CALL HIM THAT!!!!! ONLY I CAN!!!  
  
Pepito: *Mutters* Overprotective are we?  
  
Fiz: Meep! ^^;  
  
Nny: *Looks around* Hey.... Where is Squeegee?  
  
Fiz: I already asked that. -.-  
  
Pepito: I haven't seen him around.  
  
Nny: *Eyes narrow* Zil! That evil little Irken did it!!! SHE TOOK SQUEE!!!  
  
Fiz: HEY! She wouldn't- wait. Yes she would. Uhm..... Fook. SQUEEEEE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUU?????? O.o I can't work on this without him! *Whimpers*  
  
Pepito: Do you think it was she? Or could it be some evil force of forceful evil?!  
  
Nny: DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
  
Pepito: Do what?  
  
Nny: Quote Happy Noodle Boy! He's MY creation and I'M the only one allowed to quote him!!!  
  
Pepito: I can do whatever I want! I am the Anti-Christ!!!! RAHHHH!!!! *Lunges at Nny*  
  
Fiz: *Shakes head* You two are impossible. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT TODD?!? *Grabs Pepito's shirt* Leave Johnny alone.  
  
Nny: *Snickers*  
  
Fiz: AND YOU!! *Points at Nny* Don't insult the son of Satan! I don't need to get in trouble because you upset him!  
  
Nail Bunny: Why would you get in trouble?  
  
Nny: *Eyes widen* Nail Bunny! I thought you were gone!  
  
Nail Bunny: Fiz brought me back. Since she is the author, she can do anything. Ooooooh spooky, yes?  
  
Nny: Yeah. REALLY fuckin spooky. *Hides behind Nail Bunny*  
  
Fiz: *Gives Nny a weird look* Anyways! I would get in trouble by Señior Diablo if Pepito destroys anything here. This is MY world. Not yours. People care if it gets fucked up. And it would be MY fault if HE did anything!!! Fuck...  
  
Pepito: *Grins evilly*  
  
Nny: Stop it! We need to find Squee! Save your evil ideas for later!!  
  
Eff: This is going to be interesting.  
  
Nail Bunny: Screw you Fuck! If you aren't going to help find Squee, then go away!  
  
Eff: Who said I wouldn't help?  
  
All: *Stare at Mr. Fuck*  
  
Fiz: You....are actually gonna help us find Squee?  
  
Eff: Yes. If it were anyone else, probably not. But Squee is a good kid. Not like you Johnny.  
  
Nny: Oh fuck off. Every time you say something you sound more and more like Meat!  
  
Eff: *Cringes* Then I don't think I'm going to talk anymore.  
  
Pepito: That would be nice. Can you let GO of my shirt now!?  
  
Fiz: *Giggles* I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I still had ya! But...no. I don't wanna.  
  
Pepito: *Growles* Let me go! *Bites Fiz's hand*  
  
Nny: *Falls over laughing*  
  
Fiz: OWWWW! YOU FUCKER!!! MY HAND!!!!!!!! *Smacks Pepito* And stop laughing at me!!!! We gotta find Squee! My fans are depending on it!!!  
  
Eff: You have fans?  
  
Fiz: Yes. *Hisses* And I don't think they would mind if I let Nny kill you, would they?  
  
Nny: Can I? Please?  
  
Pepito: No! You can't kill him! He's an important element to the story!  
  
Nny: How do you know!?  
  
Pepito: Fiz told me. She let me read some of what she wrote for future events in this fic since I wasn't loved enough to be in it. *Pouts*  
  
Fiz: Aww! Pepito I still loves you!! *Hugs Pepito* And how do you know you wont be in it? Hmmmmm?  
  
Pepito: Lies! Wait.... I'm gonna be in it? MORE LIES!!!!!!!!! The Notebook of DOOM says nothing of me in it!  
  
Fiz: I can change the notebook. I get different ideas.... yeah.  
  
Nail Bunny: We're forgetting about Todd again.  
  
Nny: SQUEEGEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Fiz: Where's my phone!? I'll call Zil and find out if she took Squee!  
  
Eff: Over there. *Points at table where phone is sitting in plain sight*  
  
Fiz: Of course! I knew that. Heh heh. *Grabs phone and dials Zil's number*  
  
Nny: I swear to Moose if she kidnapped Squeegee I'll-  
  
Fiz: SHH! It's ringing!  
  
Nny: Fine.  
  
*Click* You have reached [number that I shall not give out]. Please leave your name and number. Thanks. *BEEP*  
  
Fiz: Um hi Zil! It's Fiz, um...if you're there give me a call when you get this, if you aren't then I guess you can't. So I'll talk to you later....Bye. *Hangs up* Bloody hell!  
  
Pepito: What the hell was that?  
  
Fiz: She wasn't at her Dad's. I must call her Mom's! *Dials other number*  
  
Zil: *Click* Hello?  
  
Fiz: You took him didn't you?!?!?!  
  
Zil: Took who?  
  
Fiz: SQUEE!!!  
  
Zil: NOOO! I BET SIC TOOK HIM!!!!!  
  
Nny: SHE LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zil: No.  
  
Nny: YOU LIE YOU FILTHY IRKEN!!!! ALL YOU IRKENS LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Fiz: HEY!!!! FUCK YOU JOHNNY!!!! I DO NOT LIEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Pepito: -.- I think TODD IS MORE IMPORTANT HERE!!!!!!  
  
Nail Bunny: I don't think she has him.  
  
Zil: YAY!! Someone on my side! Wow. Damn you Johnny!  
  
Nny: *Gives Zil the evil eye* I KNOW you did it!  
  
Zil: I have every intention of doing so but I didn't!! For the time being I'm innocent! I am! You have to believe me on that one!!  
  
Eff: I don't think she did it.  
  
Pepito: Neither do I. Just because I don't like Johnny right now.  
  
Fiz: And I don't think she did it just because well.....I love me Pepito and he doesn't think she did it either. *Clings to Pepito*  
  
Pepito: Eep? o.o; Anyone wanna help me?  
  
Nny: That's.......disturbing. Bust she still did it!!!!!!!!  
  
Zil: I did not!!! Why am I the one who gets blamed?!  
  
Fiz: Because you're the one who WANTS to kidnap him!!!  
  
Zil: Shut up!  
  
Pepito: No one..... please? Someone? ANYONE!?  
  
Fiz: By the way I'm still on your side.  
  
Zil: Yey!  
  
Nny: You, Fiz, are a traitor.  
  
Fiz: That's so mean. You make me sad Johnny.  
  
Nny: GOOD!  
  
Zil: Why do I have the tendency to gnaw on things?? I feel like an animal!  
  
Fiz: *Laughs* That was random.  
  
Nail Bunny: And disturbing.  
  
Eff: Your mother is going to be home soon Fiz.  
  
Fiz: o.o; Fuck.  
  
Eff: Yes?  
  
Pepito: She didn't mean you. It was a statement.  
  
Fiz: I gotta go now. If I don't my mom will kill me if she comes home to find me on the computer doing other things than my homework!  
  
Nny: That would be nice.  
  
Fiz: *Smacks Nny upside the head and runs off screaming about how STUPID that was*  
  
~*~  
  
Note: The conversation between me and Zil *actually* took place on Sunday, February 29, 2004 (which happens to be a leap year. hehe) at around 7pm. I felt really stupid calling her Dad's house too. I should've KNOWN she was gonna be at her Mom's.  
  
Pepito: Yeah. That was stupid of you.  
  
Fiz: THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
Nny: Just ignore her. WE decide when it's over. And I say it isn't 'cause I still don't know where Squee is!! *Is holding Fiz in air by collar*  
  
Eff: I find it funny that he caught you. Especially since you were running so fast. *Laughs*  
  
Fiz: Stoppit!  
  
Pepito: We do need to end this chapter. Johnny, I'm sure you'll find Squee either in the next chapter or the one after that!  
  
Nny: *Thinks* I suppose. *Glares at Fiz* But she HIT me!!! *Raises dagger at Fiz*  
  
Fiz: *Squeezes eyes shut* FUCK!  
  
Pepito: NO! You can't kill her!  
  
Nny: Why the fuck not?  
  
Nail Bunny: Because if you do then you'll never find Todd.  
  
Nny: Shit. *Drops Fiz* Okay. Chapters over. Go away now.  
  
Fiz: After reviewing of course! ^^; *Rubs neck* Ow.... So um.....who actually understood this chapter? Anyone? If you didn't, basically Squee is missing, Johnny thinks my friend Zil did it and well I don't, and something resembling a plot was finally developed! Yay! Go me! 


	6. The Search Begins

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING people. I think you already all know this, but I don't want anyone to sue me. Not that I have any money. I'm only 15.... I have no life besides writing this nonsense that the almighty being known as Jhonen would kill me for.  
  
Note: I did that story for English...it was only supposed to be 2-5 pages. Mine was thirteen. Haha. I think I'm going to post it on fanfictionpress if anyone is interested in reading it. Okay. About this ficcy now. Progress will probably be even slower now, though I have some stuff already typed up, so maybe not. GRR! I don't know how much I'll actually be getting done now. I really hurt my hand and thus I can't write. Most of my creativeness comes from being bored in skool, and not being able to write means no more ficcy being written! No fair, isn't it? But I'm hoping I will heal fast so I can write lots more for all of you whom I love for sticking with me and leaving reviews that have power to make me smile. It's really hard typing with one hand. You never realize how much you use both until you can't use one. Another thing.... Never punch your wall, no matter how evil the wall was.  
  
This fic is getting weird, don't you agree? O.o I never thought I was so fucked up. But here! A real chapter for all of you who care enough to read.  
  
6. The Search Begins  
  
"SQUEE!!" Johnny yelled kicking another of the many doors open in his endless basement. "Fuck. SQUEE WHERE ARE YOU!?!" He yelled, his voice growing hoarse. He couldn't remember yelling this much for anything in his entire life.  
  
*He's not here.*  
  
Johnny groaned. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked glaring at Reverend Meat.  
  
*I wanted to tell you that the boy isn't here.* Meat said. It was obvious he knew something. The smile on his voice was impossible to miss.  
  
"Then where is he?" Johnny growled. He snatched the little burger boy from the desk he was sitting on and shook him. "TELL ME!!"  
  
*I don't know.* Meat replied childishly.  
  
Johnny's eye twitched. "Fuck you." He hissed as he threw the burger boy against the wall as hard as he could in another failed attempt to destroy the bastard. Not even a scratch.  
  
*YOU WONT FIND HIM!!!!* Meat cackled as Johnny ran up the stairs.  
  
"I didn't think....I was this.....far down." Johnny panted. He stopped at a landing to take a rest. It seemed so much further going up, than coming down.  
  
*Nny...* A voice floated from the room next to him.  
  
"...Who are you?"  
  
*Doesn't matter. Come in here Johnny. There's something you need. Something you need to find that adorable little boy of yours.*  
  
Johnny began to pull at the doorknob. "Squee!"  
  
*He's not in here...* The voice said, *but something you need is. Stop trying so hard. Just open it.*  
  
Johnny growled. The door wouldn't open. He kicked it as hard as he could and it barley moved, but it did open.  
  
*Good job. Well I'll be seeing you soon Nny. Have fun.* The voice said, extremely pleased.  
  
"What? What are you tal- Holy fuck. My drawing room." Johnny's eyes widened as light streamed into the old room. It hadn't been opened in forever. The last painting he made was still on the easel. He searched the wall for a light switch and flicked it on. Dim yellowy light filled the dusty room.  
  
"It's been so long..." Johnny walked over to the painting and wiped some of the dust off of it. He smiled at the sight before him. "It's so good. Where did all that talent go?" He asked himself.  
  
*Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to.* Meat said.  
  
"Didn't I leave you down about ten levels?"  
  
*Yes. But that means nothing.*  
  
"Oh. Well fuck. Can you at least be quiet while I look around?" Johnny ran his fingertips over his paintbrushes, which were still full of the dark blue paint he last used on the painting.  
  
*Sure, why not? This could be amusing.* Meat snickered.  
  
A small black book caught Johnny's eye. One of his old Die-ary's. He gulped and picked up the book, afraid of what he might find. Did he really want to know about his past?  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his blue-black hair. "I need to do this. Maybe it will help." He opened the book to the last entry and his eyes widened in horror and remembrance as he read.  
  
{-Dear Die-ary,  
  
I haven't written in too long. So much has happened.  
  
It's so cold in here tonight. Everything is cold tonight, though I suppose that doesn't matter, does it? Not even the fact that it was my birthday matters. Elizabeth invited me over to her house for dinner. Of course I went. She's been such an angel to me. She's been my entire world since my father killed mother and himself last week. I hate him for that. Though I hated him for many other reasons as well. That just added to the list. I've been in this hellhole of a house for a week now. I've been hearing things. I'm not sure if it's the neighbors or if I'm going crazy and hearing voices. Back to Elizabeth. She gave me the neatest little burger boy thing. I named him Reverend Meat since he's holding up a giant burger. He's so cool.  
  
Why am I so calm about this?  
  
But she and I... well we did things that I NEVER intend to do ever again. Yes, it was nice at the time. But afterwards I felt like everything was going to be lost. So I killed her. I'm not sure if it was myself or one of the possible voices that told me to do it. I just heard someone telling me to 'immortalize the moment'. To keep everything happy. To keep her forever. So I did. I killed her and as I write this I'm not upset in the least bit that I'm soaked in her blood.  
  
Do you think that maybe something is seriously wrong with me?-}  
  
Johnny dropped the book and tears welled up in his eyes as some of his lost memories returned to him.  
  
- - Upstairs - -  
  
*Johnny...? Please help...*  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I've been listening to you for the past hour!! Just shut UP!" Eff yelled annoyed at the noise one of the voices in Johnny's house was making.  
  
*You can hear me?! Why didn't you say something before? No! That doesn't matter. I need someone's help. Can you help me?*  
  
Eff sighed deeply. "What do you want?"  
  
*Well the rest of me would be nice, but I would like to get back to Todd.*  
  
"Todd...you know Todd?"  
  
*Yes! Of course I do! I'm Shmee, his teddy bear slash trauma sponge. And though he can't hear me anymore I still keep most of those bad things away from him. I need to help him.* Shmee said desperately.  
  
"Right. So where are you?" Eff asked, looking around for the bear.  
  
*I'm outside the window...all I am is a little bit of stuffing. The rest of me is in the asylum.*  
  
Eff swung the door open and turned to see the small ball of fluff on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it quizzically. "I'm assuming you want me to go to this asylum you speak of to get the rest of you, yes?"  
  
*If you don't mind.* Shmee said thankfully.  
  
"All right. You know how to get there?" Eff asked unaware of the neighbors staring at him strangely. Just imagine it. An extremely pale man, dressed in all black, with fire red hair standing outside talking to a piece of stuffing. A little odd, don't you agree?  
  
*Yes.*  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
- - - -  
  
"So you've finally woken up. Good." A deeply British accented voice cut through the darkness of the room.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" Todd asked, straining to sit up. "Why can't I move?!" His eyes widened in fear when he found that the only part of his body that would move was his head.  
  
The blinds flickered open letting the bright early morning sunlight pour in. "You, Todd, are in my house. And you can't move because... well take a look for yourself." The voice said amusedly.  
  
Todd looked up at his hands, which were bound together with a leather strap and chained to the headboard. Then he looked down at his feet, which were spread out, each chained to the posts on the bed.  
  
"What's goin going on? And how do you know who I am?" Todd asked, his eyes filled with tears of terror.  
  
"You are cute." The voice said, getting closer to Todd, completely ignoring his questions.  
  
Todd drew in a shaky breath. "Where are you?" He asked despite the fact that he was afraid to know.  
  
"Right here." A tall shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere next to Todd and he let out a yelp of surprise. The only visible part of her was glowing red eyes.  
  
"Aww. Did I scare you little Todd? I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you." She said sweetly. "Just fuck you up. A lot." She growled, her red eyes narrowing dangerously at the terrified teen bound before her.  
  
"What? What did I do to you? I don't even know you..."  
  
"Well YOU did nothing, but Johnny..." She squeezed her eyes closed. "This is going to hurt him." She appeared on the end of the bed between Todd's legs. "I hope he suffers more than you will. Though I do feel bad about hurting something so adorable..." She trailed off. She shook her shadowy head violently. "Alas, though you ARE admirable I must destroy you Todd."  
  
Todd's breathing rapidly quickened. "W...what?" He whispered in fear.  
  
The shadowy girl sighed. "You aren't as bright as I expected someone with Johnny to be. I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!!! A LOT!!!!!!!" She yelled as she ripped his shirt off.  
  
Todd cringed. "But....if you want to hurt Johnny, why are you going to hurt me?"  
  
"Because..." She disappeared from in-between Todd's legs and reappeared sitting on his chest with her legs on either side of his skinny body, her shadowy face mere inches away from his. "...I want to destroy something he loves."  
  
~*~  
  
I am evil for ending it like that I know. Hehehe. Well don't be too upset. I'm working on chapters seven and eight already. I just got a new cd. Well it's old, but new for me. If you don't have it, go buy it!!! Type-O- Negative, October Rust. I love this cd so much! Okay. I'm babbling now. Review please! 


	7. The Voice of Insanity

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: You all know this. I don't own shit. Except for this wonderful cherry SoBe. You should really try it. It's called Courage. Yeah...cherry... mmmmm.  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner... this chapter has been done for a while now, but my computer has been really REALLY mean. I just got it working again today... so because you people who reviewed rock, I present to you..... CHAPTER SEVEN!!!! Muahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Note: This chapter is kinda disturbing and sick. Especially if you really like Squee. Just a warning that there's lots of torture.  
  
7. The Voice of Insanity  
  
Todd's eyes stared into the red eyes of the strange girl, his confusion obvious.  
  
"You didn't know he loves you, did you?" She asked.  
  
"...No. I...didn't think.... but he's Johnny... and...." Todd trailed off, losing himself in his thoughts. Johnny didn't love him... he couldn't, he doesn't love anyone...  
  
"Yeah, well he does. But before I do too much damage to you, would you like to know who I am?"  
  
"Huh?" Todd shook his head. "Yeah.... I would like to know."  
  
"My name is Elizabeth. And I'm dead." She giggled insanely before a deep crimson gash formed across Todd's chest from an invisible weapon of some sort.  
  
Todd screamed at the searing pain.  
  
The shadow that covered Elizabeth disappeared as did the red glow in her eyes revealing bright green ones. Black shoulder length hair fell in her face contrasting her pale skin and her insane grin was extremely unnerving to Todd.  
  
"That little Todd is just the tip of the iceberg. Don't scream so much now. Save your energy for later. You'll need it." Elizabeth laughed evilly. "We're gonna have so much fun." Her grin grew extremely maniacal as another gash formed crisscrossing the first on Todd's chest.  
  
Todd squeezed his eyes closed trying to block out the pain and Elizabeth's stare.  
  
An invisible fist connected with Todd's cheek. "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!!!!!!" Elizabeth yelled angrily.  
  
Tear-filled brown eyes flew open in compliance afraid of what would happen if he didn't.  
  
"Good little Todd!" She smiled as if she was never angry at all. "Oh...please don't cry. It's not half as much fun if you cry now. You're supposed to at least pretend to be strong."  
  
"Well I'm fucking terrified all right? I'm not going to pretend shit so you can get your kicks!" Todd spat.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes narrowed angrily at Todd. "You'll pay for that." She reached her hand down and dug one of her bony fingers into the spot where the two gashes met. She giggled happily as Todd let out a scream.  
  
She pulled her finger from Todd's chest and smiled at the amount of blood that covered it. "I've only cut you twice..." Elizabeth stated. "...and you're already a mess." She bent down and licked across the first gash she made causing Todd to whimper like a wounded puppy.  
  
"It's been so long since I've tasted blood." Elizabeth said quietly. She rested her head on Todd's shoulder and took a deep breath. "It smells so good." Todd could feel her smile against his skin.  
  
Elizabeth shot up and glared at Todd. "I've really got to stay focused. Johnny should be figuring everything out by now." She said thoughtfully as she dug her fingernails into Todd's stomach. She cringed at his blood- curdling scream. "Shut the FUCK up!" A piece of black fabric appeared out of nowhere and she shoved it into Todd's mouth. "God you're annoying." She muttered before violently ripping her nails out along with small chunks of Todd's skin.  
  
Elizabeth shook her hands off, sending Todd's blood and skin across the room. "It's been so long since I could feel as well. Strange now that I can." She made a weird face at her hands. "But that doesn't matter." She grinned insanely again as she scratched Todd's stomach repetitively [1]. She was obviously pleased with his muffled screams.  
  
- - - -  
  
Johnny ran up his stairs to the ground level of his house. "Keys.... where are my keys. Fuck." He muttered as he threw things around looking for his keys. "Eff!" He yelled.  
  
No response.  
  
"Eff...? HEY!!" Johnny yelled again. "Where are you?! Goddamnit." He growled.  
  
*He left.* Nail Bunny stated.  
  
"What? WHY!?"  
  
*To get Shmee.*  
  
"Oh. Fuck. Do you know where my keys are?" Johnny asked rummaging through the drawer in his desk. "Where the fuck are they?"  
  
*Try your coat pocket.* Nail Bunny suggested.  
  
"Eh..." Johnny grabbed his coat and shoved his hand into the pocket and pulled out his keys. He sighed with relief. "Okay. Thanks. I gotta go get Squee."  
  
Johnny pulled his coat on and rushed out the door and into his car. He sped away to find Squee, running over a squirrel in the process.  
  
He had to remember where Elizabeth lived. That's where Squee was. He knew it. Just where did that bitch live? It had been over ten years since he had last been in that house. What if someone else moved in there? No...he doubted that. There was something about that house that kept people away.  
  
- - At The Asylum - -  
  
Eff walked into the large building with the bit of Shmee in his pocket. "This place is creepy." He muttered as he walked up to the desk.  
  
"Hello sir! How can I help you?" A short woman asked a little too cheerily for Eff's taste.  
  
Eff shuddered slightly. "I'm here to get a friend of mines old teddy bear. Shmee."  
  
"Was Shmee the patient or the bear?"  
  
"Um... the bear." Eff said, wondering how someone so stupid could work in an asylum.  
  
"Okay. What was the patients name?" She asked.  
  
"Squee." A girl said who was sitting on the floor next to the desk. "Well his real name is Todd. But everyone calls him Squee. That's because he 'squees' whenever he gets scared. It's funny. I don't like Shmee. He was really mean to me."  
  
"Yeah. Todd Casil. He left the bear here when he was released. And I came to get it for him."  
  
"What's wrong with Squee?" The girl asked.  
  
"Okay. Just give me a moment sir. I'll be right back with the little bear- bear." The woman smiled.  
  
"Thanks...." Eff trailed off. "What do you mean what's wrong with Squee?"  
  
"Something is wrong. I know there is. Well more than normal. Isn't there? He's in trouble right?" The girl paused. "Something bad is happening to him. He's in a lot of pain."  
  
"Here you are sir." The short woman handed Eff the old beat up bear.  
  
"Thank you." Eff said taking Shmee. He turned to the door and began to walk as fast as he could to get out.  
  
"Hurry up." The girl said calmly. "It may be too late. You have to hurry up and help him."  
  
Eff stopped and turned around. "Do you know where he is?" He asked walking back over to the girl.  
  
"No. But a bad, bad person has him. The bad person is hurting him. A lot." The girl said with tears filling her pale blue eyes.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sarah." She stated.  
  
"How old are you Sarah?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"I see. Are you psychic?" Eff asked.  
  
"Yes. But they just say I'm crazy. Well I suppose I am. But I have psychic abilities to some extent."  
  
"Can... can you help me find Squee?"  
  
"They wont let me leave." Sarah said quietly.  
  
"I can fix that. Come on. Get up." Eff held his hand out to Sarah. She took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he picked her up and headed for the door.  
  
"Getting you out of here. You want out don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"HEY!! HEY STOP THAT GUY!!!!!!" The short woman at the desk yelled pointing at Eff. Two guards came running at Eff and Sarah.  
  
"Shit." Eff cursed as he began to run. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and held tightly onto Eff's shirt as he pushed through the door.  
  
"They're going to catch up to us." Sarah said.  
  
"No they won't." Eff ducked behind a tree and watched in amusement as the guards ran past looking extremely confused.  
  
"They're really stupid." Sarah said, laughing slightly.  
  
Eff nodded. He put Sarah down and grabbed her hand. "Stay close so they don't see you."  
  
"Okay." Sarah whispered. "We have to hurry though... or it'll be too late."  
  
"Yeah... Where is he? Do you know?" Eff looked down at Sarah.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No... but it's somewhere old... somewhere that no one goes anymore."  
  
- - - -  
  
Elizabeth grinned down at Todd. "Having fun yet?" She pulled the gag from Todd's mouth so she could receive a response.  
  
"No." Todd stated simply, in too much pain to be afraid any longer.  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth's grin faded and was replaced by a look of disappointment. "You should be. I know I am." She traced her fingers over the fairly new spiraling pattern she carved into Todd's torso.  
  
Todd flinched at the touch and hissed slightly. "I hope you burn in Hell." He growled.  
  
"Been there. Done that. It's not so bad really. Lots of incompetent assholes just like earth actually... but that doesn't matter. It's still kinda nice." Elizabeth raked her fingernails across all the cuts causing them to well up and ooze blood once again. Her grin reappeared when Todd let out a pitiful cry. She laughed like a child who knows it has done something wrong but doesn't care as she created a large painful cut in between two of Todd's ribs. She watched delightedly as the skin spread and blood poured out. Todd's screams were only serving to make everything more enjoyable. For her at least.  
  
"You are special Todd. Too special to be with Johnny. You know this don't you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Todd squeezed the tears from his eyes so he could see her. "Nothing about me is special." He coughed.  
  
"Oh but Todd, you just don't see it! EVERYTHING about you is special. You're writing talent especially. Much more impressive than Johnny's art."  
  
"Art? You don't mean Happy Noodle Boy... 'cause that is not art."  
  
"No no no. I mean his paintings.... you've never seen them." Elizabeth sighed. "Well after I'm through with you, if you can move that is, you'll have to go into Johnny's basement and take a look for yourself. He used to be quite good actually. From what I've seen though he's lost it. OOOOH! Inspiration!" She unchained Todd's feet and flipped him onto his stomach. "All this talk of art has got me wanting to draw!" Then she chained his feet to the bed again.  
  
Tears poured from Todd's eyes from the pain and fear of what was to come. "What.... what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm gonna draw!!" Elizabeth said cheerily as she got up off the bed. "I'll be right back."  
  
Elizabeth returned after about five minutes with a simple pen. A fountain pen filled with black ink. She jumped onto the bed and sat on Todd's legs. "Hmm...... what should I draw?" She asked herself. "I GOT IT!!!" She grinned as she began to dig the pen into Todd's back. He screamed as the pen tore at his skin and the blood flowed out mixing with the ink creating a demented picture. [2]  
  
It took an hour before Elizabeth was finished, but when she had, the picture was of a girl resembling her immensely. Except the grin was a sane grin. Not jaded and full of madness. Or betrayed by the only person she loved.  
  
A tear fell from her eye as she stared at it. As soon as the tear left her face it disappeared into a small flash of light.  
  
- - - -  
  
Johnny slammed on the brakes when he saw Eff and a small girl walking down the street. "Where the FUCK have you been?!" He yelled.  
  
Eff held up Shmee which elicited a hiss from Johnny.  
  
"...Get in. I know where Squee is." Johnny ordered. "I just haven't been able to find it yet..." He muttered.  
  
Eff and Sarah climbed into the little gray car and held on for their lives as Johnny hit the gas and sped away. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked Sarah.  
  
"She's a friend of Todd's. She can help us find him." Eff explained. "Her name is Sarah."  
  
"Oh. Right. So where is he then?"  
  
"Somewhere old. With a bad person..." Sarah said sadly.  
  
"No shit!" Johnny exclaimed. "I already KNOW that!!!!"  
  
Sarah shrunk into herself. "Sorry..."  
  
Eff pulled the small girl close to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't let him get to you. He's mean to everyone."  
  
"Not Todd." She whispered.  
  
Johnny slammed the brakes again. "Oh fook. I remember where that house is!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Elizabeth threw the pen against the wall and disappeared off the bed and next to the door when she heard a car outside. She gazed out the window and saw that small gray car. And Johnny rushing up to the house yielding his smiley face daggers.  
  
The door flew open and Johnny rushed over to the bed where Todd laid, bleeding and bound.  
  
"You found me. I thought you had forgotten where I lived."  
  
"You bitch." Johnny hissed, turning on his heel to face the girl he killed so long ago. "Let him go."  
  
Elizabeth disappeared and reappeared next to Todd on the bed. "I... I broke him." She muttered. "I didn't mean to break him. He wasn't supposed to- I only meant to hurt him." Tears filled her eyes. "I broke him Johnny..."  
  
~*~  
  
[1] If you've ever seen the Nine Inch Nails Broken film, just picture the part where the guy is scratching his victim up all nasty-like and stuff. Except Squee is tied to a bed, instead of hanging from the ceiling...  
  
[2] Anyone else think I'm REALLY fucked up??  
  
That sucked didn't it? Please don't hate me too much. I can't believe I was able to write that mean stuff that happened to poor Squee. I'm really trying to write more... so don't hate me and hopefully chapter 8 will be done soon. Until then review!!  
  
Oh and before I forget...... I probably shouldn't say anything (don't know why... something tells me not to but I shall anyways), but I see no end for this fic as of now... There's just so much more shit in my head and...yeah. Two weeks of no skool for me. WOOOOO! I get to play my Final Fantasy IX and write. Go me. 


	8. So Near Yet So Far Away

The Number of the Moose  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if you don't know this by now...you are truly a moron.  
  
I just want to say I love everyone who was nice enough to read and review my work so far. You people rock. And right now if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this write now. I'd probably still be in my room rocking back and forth trying to forget everything. But because you people review this I'm guessing you like it so you want more, right? So since you want more I write more because not only am I a slave to creativity, but a slave to the reviewers. And this is giving me something to do. Something to do is always a good thing. Especially during times like these.  
  
Note: Parts of this chapter were really hard (yet terrifyingly easy) for me to write on account of finding my best friend dead on the 6th. So I would like to dedicate this story, and everything else I do, to him. Rest in peace Josh...  
  
8. So Near Yet So Far Away  
  
"You....you broke him?" Johnny's voice cracked. "What do you mean you...." He stared into Elizabeth's eyes for a moment, and then looked down at Todd. "...Squee...?" He shook Todd slightly trying to wake him. "Squee, wake up. We're going home." Johnny unchained Todd and ever so carefully flipped him onto his back, hissing at the pain that he must be in. "Squeegee..." He shook him slightly once more. "Come on Squee...please....wake up."  
  
"No...." Eff muttered under his breath. Sarah held onto the doorframe and tried her hardest not to cry. She knew that Todd was gone. She could tell by Elizabeth's actions. And by the blood that stained the bed around him. There was too much blood for him to be okay.  
  
"Johnny he-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Johnny yelled, angry tears filling his eyes. "Just shut up..." He drew in a shaky breath and threw his dagger at Elizabeth with all the force he could muster.  
  
As expected, she avoided the blade and tried to hold back a giggle as it thunked into the wall behind her. "Have we forgotten Johnny, that I can't die again? You've already killed me."  
  
"And I'll do it again." He said blankly still staring at Todd. He stood up and clutched the other dagger tightly. "I'm going to kill you again Elizabeth. This time though, I know exactly why. I'm not under any delusions. Nothing is wrong anymore. But you see, you've killed Squee, my only friend. The only person not too fucking ignorant or terrified to even speak to me. You've managed to ruin me. How does it feel to know that you've ruined the only beautiful thing in my life?" Johnny said almost emotionlessly glaring at Elizabeth with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Really good actually..." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.  
  
Johnny screamed in rage as he lunged at Elizabeth. Her insane laughter filled the room, knowing that she couldn't be touched. "It's useless Jo- eeecccccccchhh kkkkrncch." The laughter ceased.  
  
Johnny stared at Elizabeth with wide eyes. The blade went into her. How was that possible? She was a ghost!! But the blade was lodged in her throat. Blood pooled on the floor at her feet from her mouth and the wound where the knife was.  
  
"That's....that's what you get." Johnny growled as he pulled his dagger from Elizabeth. He watched in shock as the girl he killed all those years ago died again at his hands.  
  
He turned to where Todd laid and fell to his knees. The tears trickled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promised myself I would.... And I didn't.... Squee...... oh I'm so sorry." He choked on almost every word he said. "I wish it'd been me instead of you... I'm..... I hate myself so much right now...." Johnny stood up, shaking horribly, and lifted Todd from the bed. He sniffled as he turned around and carried the body to his car, ignoring Sarah and Eff completely.  
  
Eff walked Sarah back to Johnny's car and helped her into the back seat. She stared at Todd in the front seat where Johnny had placed him. "Why?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Because Elizabeth hates me. She hates me for what I did to her. So she came back to pay me back." Johnny said angrily. He climbed into the car and started it. "Get in the car Eff or I'm leaving without you."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Sarah asked.  
  
Eff drew in a sharp breath waiting for Johnny's angry yelling to begin. He was surprised when it didn't.  
  
"It's a long story." He began to drive. "We used to be close friends...more than that...she was my world after my father killed my mother and himself....then one day I fucked everything up." He breathed heavily. "I think I may have loved her, though I don't know if I even know what love is." Johnny twitched each time he said 'love'. "Everything started to warp one day while I was painting..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny sung loudly along with the music that was blasting from his stereo on the table next to him. A painting of an angel stood on the easel before him. She was beautiful save for the dark tentacle-like shadows wrapped around her, enveloping her in their darkness. Her face, framed by long deep red hair, was twisted into a desperate expression of fear and confusion. And her feathered wings were torn and in some places caught on fire. [3]  
  
"Finally..." Johnny said grinning broadly as he ran the back of his hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat away. It only served to leave a long dark smudge of paint on him though.  
  
*Hmm....It is quite lovely Johnny.*  
  
"Huh? Whose there?!" Johnny exclaimed whipping around to face the door.  
  
*I'm here Johnny. Here. But not here exactly. Go upstairs. Just to the next floor.*  
  
Johnny bit his lip nervously. 'I'm going crazy... that's all this is. I've just fucking lost my mind.' In spite of being terrified from hearing the voice, Johnny obeyed, not knowing why, and went up to the next floor.  
  
It looked the same as all the rest; old with sharp weapons here and there. The wall on the one side of the room though was different. It was warped and the paint was cracked, as if something were pushing on it from the inside. Then the pushing began. Something WAS trying to push its way out.  
  
"Holy shit..." Johnny whispered as he walked closer to the wall. He stared at it as he walked to it with his hand outstretched before him. 'What is this? What the FUCK is going-' Johnny's thoughts were interrupted by him tripping something. He fell hard and on impact he bit his tongue horribly.  
  
"FFFFUCK!!!!" Johnny pushed himself up off the dirty floor and rubbed his chin. "Damnit..." He growled when he saw the blood. He spat the vile fluid from his mouth splashing the wall, trying to rid himself of the coppery flavored substance.  
  
Immediately the pushing on the wall ceased. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!" Johnny yelled for an answer he knew he wouldn't receive.  
  
*The blood made it stop. It likes the blood.*  
  
Johnny sighed. "It's official. I'm crazy. Or maybe its lack of sleep. Yes...I think I'll blame it on that..."  
  
*You see Johnny, you aren't crazy-*  
  
*Yes he is. Don't lie to the boy.*  
  
*Shut up! Anyways...We need your help Johnny. We need you to feed it.*  
  
"F...Feed what?" Johnny asked.  
  
*THE WALL YOU MORON!!!!!!*  
  
*Why can't you ever be nice? But yes... the wall. It needs blood. And you can give it blood. You can give it all the blood it needs.*  
  
"I don't see how? And my phone is ringing! Must go get it!" Johnny bolted upstairs and by the time he made it to the top he was panting. He snatched the phone off the table and answered. "Hello?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That of course was a wrong number. No one ever calls me. Though back then it could have possibly been Elizabeth...." Johnny trailed off. "That's when I first heard you and D-Boy. He was always an asshole...even before I knew you two, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Eff stated.  
  
"That's how I ended up feeding that damn wall. That's not what made me snap....I still don't know what did it, what made me crazy, but that's why I fed it blood. That's one of the reasons I killed people." Johnny explained.  
  
"Mr. Johnny-"  
  
"Just call me Nny."  
  
"Um...okay. Nny...why did you kill Elizabeth?" Sarah asked meekly.  
  
"I didn't say I..." Johnny looked over the seat at Sarah. He shuddered when their eyes met. "You know things you shouldn't know kid." He turned his head back to the road. "Well it was at least a few days after me finding out about the wall. She invited me over for dinner..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*The phone is ringing Nny.*  
  
Johnny glared at the styrofoam doughboy. "You act as if I don't hear it Mr. Fuck." He stated calmly.  
  
*You should answer it then. Maybe it's that girl you like so much.*  
  
"Elizabeth..." Johnny slowly sat up and answered the phone. "Hello?.......oh hey................. Nothing, why?..............Sure..................Six? Okay. See you later." Johnny hung up the phone with a sigh.  
  
*So it was her then?*  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to her house for dinner at six."  
  
*Well then you better get going. It's already five and it's a long walk isn't it?*  
  
"Uh-huh. Mr. Fuck..."  
  
*Yes Nny?*  
  
"How long have you known D-boy? Did you know each other before I came here?" Johnny asked squatting in front of his dresser where the demonic doughboys sat.  
  
*Yes. We've known each other for a long time.* D-boy answered.  
  
*I believe he was talking to ME. And Johnny, while you're out, you should bring back some blood for the wall.*  
  
Johnny groaned inwardly. "I don't WANT to bring it anymore blood. I'm SICK of blood. I don't like it." He stood up and snatched his coat from the chair it was sitting on. "I'll be back later." He mumbled as he stalked out of the house.  
  
It was a long walk to Elizabeth's house, but Johnny managed to make it there within an hour.  
  
He walked up the stairs to the front door and rung the doorbell. "Hi!" Elizabeth grinned as she opened the door. "Come on in."  
  
Johnny smiled as he walked into the house. "Thanks for giving me an excuse to leave my house. The only time I've really left in the past week or so is to get a Brain Freezy."  
  
"Really? Wow... Anyways, I figured you would want to come over for dinner it being your birthday and all."  
  
"Birthday....? Oh! Wow... it is isn't it?" Johnny said thoughtfully.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Johnny funny. Then began to giggle. "You're defiantly weird. But that's okay! So how's that painting coming along?"  
  
"The angel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's finished. It looks really good. Want to come see it later?" Johnny asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe. First I wanna give you your present!" Elizabeth ran up the stairs to her room. "Come on Nny!"  
  
Johnny followed Elizabeth up the squeaky stairs that led to her room. Pictures lined the stairs. Most of them were of Elizabeth and an older woman. They were probably seven or eight years old at the least.  
  
"Hey, you never talk about your family...how come?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Okay..." Johnny took one last look at the pictures before he walked into Elizabeth's room.  
  
"My mother is the woman in most of the pictures. A couple have my father in them... and the rest are my grandma. My mother and grandmother are dead... They were in an accident with a bus."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry... I didn't know they were..." Johnny paused. "What about your father?"  
  
"He's still in England. I left because he was all that was left of my family. We don't get along well. Not at all. So here I am." Elizabeth sat down on the end of her bed and fell backwards onto it.  
  
Johnny sat next to Elizabeth on her bed. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I never really got along with my mum either. And anyways, you have your own shit to deal with. You shouldn't have to listen to me whine about my family. Anyways, your present is on my dresser." Elizabeth pointed to a plain blue bag that was sitting on her dresser.  
  
Johnny reached over and grabbed the bag. He pulled the matching blue tissue paper out of the bag and peered in.  
  
"I know its stupid, but I thought you might like it since you like weird things." Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows to watch Johnny's reaction.  
  
"Oh my god! It's NEAT!" Johnny exclaimed. "I love it. Hmm..... You need a name." He took the little toy that was holding a giant burger out and set it on the bed. "I dub thee Reverend Meat, because of that burger." He poked the burger.  
  
"Just a wild stab in the dark, but I'm guessing you like it?" Elizabeth snickered.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Johnny grinned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We talked for a little bit after that. Then we did things. That is a memory I don't care to revisit, so I'm not going to. Sarah, that's your name right?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Right... If you don't get what I mean, which you probably do... ask Eff later. I'm sure he'll explain to you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny laid in bed next to Elizabeth, staring down at her. She was beautiful and so peaceful when she slept.  
  
*Kill her.*  
  
"God...not again. Go away!!!" Johnny hissed.  
  
*Kill her. Don't let this get away Johnny. Don't let this moment of perfection slip away. It's not going to get better than this. Immortalize the moment!!!!*  
  
"No...I can't. I can't kill her. I..."  
  
*You love her. Exactly! KILL HER WHILE SHE STILL LOVES YOU!!!!!! What if next week, or even tomorrow she decides that she doesn't love you anymore? If you immortalize this moment, that will never happen. You'll have this memory of happiness FOREVER. It will never get old, never rot away, never go bad. It's going to stay happy forever if you kill her now.*  
  
Johnny's eyes filled with tears as he turned over and pulled a knife from his pant pocket. "Happiness..."  
  
Elizabeth stirred as Johnny turned back to face her. Her bright green eyes fluttered open. "Nny? What are you doing?"  
  
"Immortalizing the moment love. Immortalizing the moment." Johnny whispered before he lodged the knife into her heart.  
  
Johnny began to smile as the life slipped from Elizabeth. He sat up and pulled his clothes and boots on. "I must be getting back home now." After he finished dressing he pulled the knife from Elizabeth's chest and put it back in his pocket. "I think I'll be taking you with me." He grinned insanely as he picked her up and carried the body to his house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey. I think I just figured something out." Johnny stated.  
  
"What's that?" Eff asked.  
  
"Killing her made me snap. When I killed Elizabeth I lost that last bit of sanity I had..."  
  
~*~  
  
[3] I felt the need to include my friend somehow in this, so the painting I described is a painting that he made about two years ago (I think). It's really beautiful and I think it really fit in the story...  
  
That was really serious, don't you think? I'm working on chapter nine already. Well it's been started for a while... and if things go as planned it will be less serious, but still serious at the same time. I have no fucking clue what I'm saying anymore...Well I don't have much more to say... Review, as always, because I like to know how I'm doing. And people...if something I write sucks, tell me. I wanna know if I suck or not. Um....my friend wants you to go read his story. I think its good. It's called Eraser. And um....it's neat. It's got Pepito and Squee in it. Go read it while you wait for my next chapter.  
  
Ooh. One more thing. Anyone want to give me $22 so I can go see the Tea Party on May 2nd? 


	9. Back To Hell

Disclaimer: Do I even need this anymore? Jhonen owns everything. I want a shiny button that states: "I GAVE MY SOUL TO JHONEN!". Yeah. I REALLY want one. I mean REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLY want one.  
  
9. Back To Hell (Johnny's pov)  
  
Dear Die-Ary,  
  
Everything is so...fucked up. Squee's gone. Her....Elizabeth. It was her. It was all her fault. I didn't remember...but when Squee went missing and I found her and Squee... I remembered everything about her. About us. FUCK!! Us. I hate the way that sounds. I hate her. I hate that she hurt my poor Squeegee. My...? What the hell? My? I just referred to Squee as mine. What does this mean? Shit. I don't like this.  
  
I need a Brain Freezy. I'll be back in a little bit...  
  
I'm back. There's a new clerk again. This one's a real bitch. I couldn't kill her though. Not enough energy. I'm to numb right now to care about her ignorant comments. That bitch. She called me a fagot. ...............What if she's right? I am strangely attached to Todd...  
  
Where the fuck did that come from? Todd... Todd? No. He's Squee. He has ALWAYS been Squee and that isn't about to change now. Even if he is gone... Fuck.  
  
I'm so cold. I need to get my coat. Why am I so DAMN cold all of the sudden?!  
  
- * -  
  
I threw my pen down at my Die-Ary as I stood up. I stared at Squee's body on my couch as I walked over to my coat and pulled it off the nail it was hanging from.  
  
"Nny..."  
  
"Huh?" I slipped my coat on and pulled it tight around myself, then slid to the floor, still staring at the body.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I looked up at Eff. He was being sincere. "Don't be. It's all my fault." I sighed.  
  
"No it isn't." Eff tried to defend me.  
  
"Stop it. If I hadn't killed her..."  
  
"But you wouldn't have if D-Boy and I didn't tell you to. Like I said Nny, this isn't just your fault. I'M sorry."  
  
He's right... I stared up at him. "I hate you." I said with venom in my voice. "And I hate myself. I wish I could die and stay dead." I buried my face in my arms. I really do hate myself. Wait... "EFF!!!" My head shot up.  
  
Eff jumped at my outburst. "What?"  
  
"I GOT IT!!!!! I can get Squee back!"  
  
"How?" Eff looked at me questioningly.  
  
"When I accidentally killed myself before I was sent back, so maybe if I do it again I can find Squee and bring him back with me!" I jumped up and grinned insanely.  
  
"Johnny... I don't think that's such a good idea. If Todd is dead he was meant to die."  
  
I glared at Eff with daggers in my eyes. "No." I hissed. "I'm going to bring him back. He's NOT meant to be dead. If anyone should be dead, it's us. Now where's that gun?" Eech. I hate guns... but it will work. It HAS to. I have to bring Squee back.  
  
"I would come with you, but I don't think I can come back..."  
  
"I understand. Besides I want to do this alone. Even if it IS partly your fault, I take the blame. I'm the one who shoved that knife into Elizabeth. I took her life so she took Squee's. And I'm gonna get him back."  
  
"So how are you going to do it?"  
  
"I was thinking I could shoot myself again, but that was really painful. Even when I was dead is still hurt. Can you think of anything less painful?"  
  
"You could always get hit by a truck, but wait...that would hurt too. Um...slit your wrists?" Eff suggested.  
  
I know he's only trying to help... "No. That involves WAY too much blood."  
  
"Like shooting yourself in the head doesn't. How about hanging yourself?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Overdose?"  
  
"Too rock-star-like and cliché."  
  
Eff looked like he wanted to kill me himself. "And shooting yourself in the head isn't?!"  
  
I sighed deeply. "No... So one guy did it and everyone makes a big deal of it. I personally don't think he even did it. And it looks as if that gun is the only way I'm going to die again. So do you know where it is?" I shuddered when I mentioned that gun.  
  
*In the drawer of your desk.* Nail Bunny answered.  
  
I smiled and looked at the picture of Nail Bunny. "Thank you."  
  
*I don't think you should do this Nny. What if things go wrong?*  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I said determined to do this. I walked over to my desk and pulled the gun out. "Eff, I want you to know that if I don't make it back...it was nice...and REALLY fucked up knowing you. Do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we don't come back, bury us in the backyard?"  
  
"I would anyways. And um... how long until I know you aren't coming back?"  
  
I didn't think of that... "A couple days I suppose. I have no clue how long I was dead the last time..."  
  
"That's helpful." Eff rolled his eyes. "But Nny...I hate to say this, but if you don't make it back... I'll miss you."  
  
"Really?" That's surprising... "I guess... I guess I'll miss you too. Is Sarah still sleeping?"  
  
"I think so... want me to check?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. If she's sleeping the noise will wake her and if she's awake it'll scare the shit out of her." I sighed and held the gun to my head. "Goodbye Eff." I screwed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger.  
  
- - - -  
  
...I feel dead. Am I dead again?  
  
"Yes."  
  
EEK! "Mr. Satan?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Oh. Who are you then?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Why does everyone here have an attitude?!  
  
"Because it's Hell."  
  
This is annoying. "Can you please stay out of my head?"  
  
"But that's no fun Johnny."  
  
"You know, you have as much of an attitude problem as Mr. Satan. Are you related?"  
  
"I'm his son, Pepito." I saw a figure step from the shadows next to me and bow.  
  
"Pepito?"  
  
"Yes Johnny?"  
  
"Where is Mr. Satan?" I growled.  
  
!POOF!  
  
"AGH!" Why does he have to do that?!  
  
"Hello again Johnny. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I had to take care of a new soul. He's having trouble adjusting. He shouldn't be here. He should be in Heaven. But you know how it is. Mistakes are made sometimes."  
  
New soul... Squee! "Mr. Satan... um...this new soul, is his name Todd?"  
  
"Todd?" Pepito's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Satan replied.  
  
"Todd Casil?" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head. He has a scary head...  
  
"Father... Do you know where Elizabeth is?" Pepito looked as if he were going to kill someone. Hope it's not me...  
  
"I believe she's at her house."  
  
"I'll be back later." Pepito disappeared in a puff of smoke. I wonder what that was about...  
  
"Now Johnny, why did you ask what the new soul's name was?"  
  
"Because a friend of mine, the only one I have, was killed just a little while ago. I'm here to take him back. He shouldn't be dead."  
  
"Johnny, you can't do that."  
  
Fuck. "Mr. Satan... I know I'm not such a good person, but I've never asked anything of you before... please, just let me take Squee back with me." I asked, hoping that he would say yes.  
  
"Hmm.... Well I suppose you can."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
Fuck.  
  
"If you can find him before you're sent back he can go with you. If not, he stays."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"No. I'm just evil Johnny. Therefore I play games like this. It's fun to toy with people, especially you." Mr. Satan grinned. He's so mean.  
  
"Right. Can I have head-explody?"  
  
"Why? No."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Why ask 'why' if you were just going to say no?"  
  
"No reason. Why do you want it?"  
  
"Because it's fun. And fun is good. And it's okay to hurt the damned. Isn't it?"  
  
Mr. Satan nodded. "It is. But why should I give you head-explody?"  
  
"Because you...um....well you aren't nice so that's not a good reason.... because.....I am worthy of such powers."  
  
"This is true."  
  
"You're joking." I said in disbelief.  
  
"No, actually." Mr. Satan scratched his chin. "I do like you Johnny, so I suppose a little head-explody wont hurt too much. Maybe it will help you with finding little Todd." He grinned.  
  
Fuck. He's planning something.  
  
"Or maybe it won't."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
!POOF!  
  
And he's gone. Well....this isn't going to be very enjoyable... I wonder if I actually have head-explody!  
  
~*~  
  
Wasn't that fun? I was going to add more, then my friend Trey (who just got out of the hospital) pointed out that it was getting kinda long. I agree...and well...I just haven't been able to write much more lately. I have this poetry reading later tonight. I don't wanna go. Scary things.... I wonder what Nny would do if he had to go to Starbucks? *Twitches* Please review as you all know I love feedback. 


	10. Broken, Bruised, Forgotten, Sore

The Number of the Moose

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jhonen owns JtHM and all related characters...as you all know...and the name of this chapter belongs to the Nine Inch Nails song Somewhat Damaged, which was written, composed, and performed by the almighty Trent Reznor.

10. Broken, Bruised, Forgotten, Sore...

Todd shuddered violently, as an after-effect of the sobs that recently wracked his body. He was dead and he was in Hell.

Hell was a most unenjoyable place and Todd couldn't stand being there. It was uncomfortable, the people were mean, everything was depressing...but one thing that made it somewhat tolerable was how nice Señior Diablo had been to him.

Fancy that. The devil, nice.

Everything was blurred. What had happened? The last thing Todd remembered was lying on Johnny's couch half-asleep and half-hearing Johnny mutter something about his scar and looking like an angel. That and the feel of Johnny's ice cold hand on his cheek.

Also, he vaguely remembered a girl. She was dead... but how did she hurt him? Was she the one who hurt him? One thing Todd knew was that the girl was the last thing he saw. Or was it felt? It WAS her that killed him. He remembered feeling her kill him.

Fresh tears welled up in Todd's eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

Why was he in Hell? He was never a bad person! He listened to his good-for-nothing parents, he did his work at Skool, and he did EVERYTHING ELSE HE WAS TOLD! He had always been good. Always! He didn't deserve to be here. Not here, not in Hell.

This was worse than the asylum.

Señior Diablo had removed the wounds that the Elizabeth had caused. Not all of them though, just the ones on his back. He said that one should be removed, but that the rest were minor and would heal with time. How could he heal in Hell, when he was dead? Everything was so....strange. Nothing was what Todd imagined it to be. He imagined an evil, ruthless devil, rivers of blood, people being tortured, and things like that! But there was none of it. It was just like being alive. He felt pain, sadness, hate. Just like when he was alive.

Hate? Todd didn't hate. He never hated anyone in his entire life! But he did... he does. "Elizabeth." The word tore from his throat in a low growl. Something Todd never thought he would hear himself do.

Slowly Todd stood up and looked around. He would find her and he would kill her, if possible, for hurting him as much as she did.

- - - -

Johnny had discovered that he did indeed have head explody, and found it useful whenever he ran into an unpleasant person. Most of which were acquaintances of his. Of course this was because he had killed them. It was no surprise that they were in Hell, that's why he killed them in the first place. They were bad people. It was only natural that these ignorant pests were sent to Hell.

Back to the point. Johnny was searching everywhere for Todd and so far he was unsuccessful. Hell was huge! How was he supposed to find one person among this sea of imbeciles?

Johnny heard a lot of loud yelling. It was Pepito. "HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME AND FATHER?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!"

"I didn't mean it okay?! I didn't mean to KILL him!"

That voice made Johnny freeze, for it belonged to Elizabeth.

Ever so slowly Johnny made his way closer to the building the voices were coming from. He wanted to see what the son of Satan was capable of. It could be interesting. On top of that, it would be wondrous to see someone else torture Elizabeth.

Johnny peered into a broken window to see Elizabeth sitting on the floor, her legs curled to one side, her arms wrapped protectively around her body, and tears streaking her face. It took all of his self-control to keep from rushing into the building and killing her again. Not that it would accomplish much in Hell.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't MEAN to kill him! What matters is that you DID kill him! I didn't send you there to kill Todd, you were there to settle business with Johnny, not-" Pepito stopped abruptly and whipped around to see Johnny in the broken window. "You get in here. This involves you as much as it does her." It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Pepito was livid with Elizabeth.

Johnny, not knowing what else to do, entered the building, eyeing Elizabeth with every intention of killing her again.

"Do it and you will pay." Pepito snapped. "Okay, I know why you're here Johnny, so I'll make this quick. She was sent back by me, to make YOU suffer. I'm sorry she didn't listen to me. I never meant for Todd to get hurt." Johnny was surprised to hear pain in Pepito's voice. "You can count on the fact that she will be suffering for a good LONG time."

Elizabeth whimpered.

Johnny's eye twitched. "All these things...I already knew them. What the fuck did you want me in here for?"

"Because...I want to tell you that I hope you find Todd." Pepito said quietly. "I don't like you, nor do I think you deserve to find Todd, but I hope you do because he didn't deserve to die. Not like that. And not because of you. Find him. Take him back. And protect him. Trust me, I will know if you don't."

"Right. I will. Now if you will excuse me, you're wasting my time." Johnny glared at Elizabeth, then turned on his heel and left.

- - - -

Todd stumbled around almost falling down every once and a while. He had to find her and make her suffer. He couldn't let something like that go. Not after all the shit he put up with in his life... killing him was too far. And if she were dead like she said she was, surly she would be in Hell.

He felt so empty... so empty and cold. So lost... What was happening? Everything was going black. Everything was spinning. Who's there? Someone caught him as he was falling, but whom? He couldn't open his eyes. It was as if someone placed weights on his eyelids forcing them closed. It was like they didn't want him to open them.

It sounded like a radio stuck between two stations. Static. Mumbling. Inaudible. Todd couldn't make out what the person was saying. Was it a person? What was happening to him? It was getting hard to breathe again. If he was in Hell why did he need to breathe?

The radio voice grew louder, and with volume it got that much more unclear. That much more blurred. What was it saying? Could anyone save him?

Suddenly Todd's eyes snapped open and he wasn't sure if he was angry, happy, or frightened at the person he saw. How could it be possible? Should he be angry? Scared? What should he feel?

Emotions. So many emotions swirled around his mind. For the person holding him up and talking, was the one person who caused this all to happen. It was all really this person's fault that he suffered and died.

"Nny."

Not Elizabeth's fault at all...


End file.
